


Unbubbled

by Goofy_Boss



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for Episode: s05e18 A Single Pale Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofy_Boss/pseuds/Goofy_Boss
Summary: After some recent revelations, Steven decides to talk with an old friend.





	Unbubbled

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a possible scenario for Bismuth being unbubbled.   
> Spoilers for A Single Pale Rose

Steven laid in bed, staring at the ceiling in thought. The fact that Pearl has kept that secret for thousands of years. That his mom had lied to everyone once again.

He brought a hand down to his navel, resting it where his gem was located. 

“Mom is...was Pink Diamond,” he whispered to himself. He turned onto his side to look at the door that lead to everyone’s rooms. He knew Pearl had known all along, but Amethyst and Garnet.

He now had answers, and yet even more questions that need answers. Would he ever get every last one of his questions answered?

Steven shook his head and stood up from the bed. “I just want to talk to someone about this,” he mumbled to himself before getting an idea. As he stood in front of the temple door, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath as his mom’s room opened.

He stepped inside and looked around at the room that was filled with soft pink clouds. He normally likes to avoid this room as much as possible, however he knows it’s the only viable way in which he can reach where he is going.

“Room, I want to go to the real basement. Please,” he said, watching as the clouds parted to show where he would have to go down. “Thank you,” his voice was soft as he slid down and into the basement where he could see all the bubbled gems that have been collected over the years.

He kept his eyes open as he looked over each bubbled gem before finding the one he was seeking.

Jumping up, Steven grabbed the bubble and fell to the ground gently. He looked at the multicolored gem with sadness and slight regret, however he knew that she would probably be able to help him.

Popping the bubble, Steven watched as the gem floated to the air and glowed. Her physical form showing as she landed on the ground with a resounding thud.

Bismuth groaned and opened her eyes, taking note of Steven who was looking at the ground. His hands wringing together as he held a look on his face that held plenty of guilt. 

“Hey Bismuth, it’s been a while,” Steven greeted, his hands fiddling with the sleeves of his pajama shirt. He wasn’t sure how to go about this. How to actually start a conversation like this. Normally he kept things friendly and lighthearted, but this was something serious. 

“Please tell me I haven’t been in that bubble for another few thousand years,” Bismuth said with a laugh, though at the look on Steven’s face she shook her head. She sat down, patting her lap. “Come on, what’s going on now?” She asked.

Steven moved and laid on Bismuth’s lap, much like he did back when he asked to talk to his mom a while ago. He shook his head. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Remembering all the things he has learned about the Diamonds, seeing Pink’s memories, and thinking back to what Bismuth told him about what Rose did. WHat Rose said before she bubbled Bismuth.

“Why are you apologizing? You did what you had to to protect yourself. I was trying to shatter, no, kill you,” Bismuth began, shaking her head. “You also kept your promise, unless these are other gems Rose has hidden from everyone else,” here she narrowed her eyes out of slight suspicion, though she reminded herself that Steven is not Rose.

They are two completely different people.

“I did, this is where we keep the gems who were corrupted by the Diamonds,” Steven said, closing his eyes tight. “But...I’m apologizing for my mom.”

Bismuth blinked. SHe looked down at Steven before shaking her head. She brought a hand down and lightly ruffled his hair. “Listen, you aren’t Rose. You don’t need to pick up where she left off, don’t need to take responsibility for her actions. Sure, she made her choices that lead to backlash,” she motioned to herself and all the other gems. “But it’s all on her. Not you.”

“But she has lied to so many people! To Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl probably, you, even the entirety of Homeworld and now Homeworld believes I did something that never even happened!” Steven shouted, shivering as he wiped the tears from his eyes. “She lied to everyone and kept huge secrets.”

He noticed the confused look on Bismuth’s face. He gave a sigh and looked down. “I should start from the beginning. Some time after you were bubbled Homeworld came and I learned that my mom shattered Pink Diamond with her sword, the sword you made.”

Bismuth blinked, she then shook her head. “That sword can’t shatter gems, and Rose even said that shattering gems was wrong. They would make us no better than Homeworld,” she began. She still did not share that belief, Homeworld would not change unless they take action.

“Yeah, that’s what didn’t make sense to me. I then went to Homeworld and was put on trial in front of Blue and Yellow Diamond, only to escape. And now, just recently, I learned that there were even more lies,” Steven gave a sigh.

“Mom, Rose Quartz, was not even real. It was all a fake, a disguise that Pink DIamond made. Mom was Pink Diamond,” he finally said.

Bismuth froze. She listened to the story only to narrow her eyes. Her hands clenched into fists as she glared down at the ground. All this time. All this damn time. Rose was one of those uppercrust elites that she fought so hard against.

“So, she was against the Breaking Point just to save her own gem? Cause that’s what that sounds like,” Bismuth almost growled. Though she looked down at Steven.

She knew he was just an innocent who got caught up in all this. 

After a few moments of thought, seeing the fear and guilt on Steven’s face, Bismuth gave a sigh and set a gentle hand on his head. “I won’t forgive her. I don’t think I ever can, however my statement still stands. You are better than her. You shouldn’t have to take responsibility for the actions of Rose, Pink DIamond, whoever she really is.”

“I don’t expect you to forgive her. You didn’t deserve any of this. No one deserved all that has happened,” Steven whispered, closing his eyes.

Bismuth gave a sad smile. “You’re a good kid Steven, a little naive, but still good,” she whispered, watching as he slowly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudos if you enjoyed this.  
> This was just my first thoughts back when A Single Pale Rose aired.  
> I thought of Bismuth and had an idea for Steven going to talk with her about this.


End file.
